


I Need a Drink

by buckyismymainman



Series: Avengers Drabbles [62]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Mentions of underage drinking, Peter is rambling and reader jokingly says they need a drink, Reader is gender neutral, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyismymainman/pseuds/buckyismymainman
Summary: While listening to Peter ramble about upgrades to his suit you make a remark to MJ about needing a drink.  She remarks that you all aren’t legal yet.
Relationships: Michelle Jones/Reader
Series: Avengers Drabbles [62]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1307243
Kudos: 5





	I Need a Drink

Peter had been going on and on about some new web design that he had created for his suit. You, MJ, and Ned were sitting on the couch across from him vaguely listening to what he was saying, but honestly going in one ear and out the other. You loved Peter but sometimes when he started geeking out over his Spider-Man techniques and design you got a little bored. 

“How much longer do you think he’s going to ramble?” MJ whispered to you.

You subtly glanced at the clock over Peter’s shoulder and said, “We’ve been here over an hour already, depending on how much more he wants to talk about we could be here for another two.”

She let out a long sigh, and together you sat in silence trying to grasp what Peter was talking about. Ned was the only one out of the three of you that seemed to be able to follow Peter well enough. He liked the superhero side of Peter and had practically been there since the beginning of Peter’s career. You and MJ were recent recruits. 

Peter rambled for a little while longer before asking, “So what do you think?” 

You had to admit it was cute how excited he was, but you had a headache and were hungry so the hangry side was coming out when you said, “I think I need a drink.”

MJ started laughing and said, “We’re not old enough to drink!”

Even Peter started chuckling, “I’m sorry if I bored you guys too much.”

You stood and walked over to Peter so you could pat his shoulder, “I’m always happy to listen to your ideas Peter, but we gotta teach you to stay on point and not go off on tangents.”

“How about I buy us all dinner to make up for it?” He asked, still feeling a little sheepish. He knew that this stuff might go over your head, but he appreciated that you and MJ would take the time to listen to him talk about this.

“I’m not going to say no to a free meal,” MJ stood and gathered her coat up. “Who wants pizza?”

“I do!” You, Ned, and Peter said at the same time.

She slung her arms around you and said, “Let’s go then. And maybe we should pick Aunt May something up on the way back as well.”

Together the four of you made your way out into the streets of New York in search of a good pizza to share together. You even asked Peter some questions about the web design that you had picked up when he was rambling. His face lit up and he once again began talking excitedly about his ideas and new ways to improve upon the formula.


End file.
